De pasillos, habitaciones y dolores
by Nymerhia Dwens
Summary: Porque su amor fue de pasillos, habitaciones y dolores. Pasillos en los que se conocieron, habitaciones en las que se confesaron y dolores por lo que se les vino encima. Stony/AU.


**N.A** : _¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Bueno, espero que bien._

 _Bien, vengo con un One-shot que me rompió el corazón y yo culpare por siempre al foro "Multifandom is the new Black" al proponer retos que me consumen el alma, aunque siendo sincera, me gusto mucho hacerlo._

 _Bien, sin mas, aquí vamos c:_

 _Espero que les guste y nos leemos en un futuro. Saludos!_

 **Disclaimer:** _Nada de esto me pertenece porque soy pobre. Quizá la trama pueda ser mía, aunque los personajes los tome de Marvel. Algún día, seré millonaria y comprare la empresa, ya veran.  
_

 **Pareja:** _Stony_

 **Aviso de suma importancia:** **Este fic participa en el Reto: ... Y vivieron infelices para siempre Del foro Multifandom is the new Black** ".

 **Advertencias:** _Posible Ooc, AU y un mal intento de Angst. Si les duelen los temas tristes -o intentos- por favor, usen pañuelos._

.

.

De pasillos, habitaciones y dolores.

.

Cuando Anthony Stark vio a Steve Rogers la primera vez, puede afirmar que ese fue el único momento de su vida en que sintió el cómo su inestable corazón podría servir para algo más que ocasionarle problemas.

Cada vez que lo veía por los pasillos del hospital, Tony se preguntaba si era el azul cielo de sus ojos o los cabellos rubios color sol, los que le ponían tan nervioso. Y aunque nunca supo la verdadera razón de esto, le gustaba el pequeño calorcillo que se alojaba en su pecho al momento en que cruzaban por casualidad sus miradas.

"Steve está internado por problemas en sus pulmones." Le cuenta Natasha, la enfermera, luego de que el castaño estuviera por cerca de diez minutos preguntándole de donde habían sacado a ese bombón americano. Tony la mira perspicazmente, esperando a que le suelte un poco más de información, pero la mujer sabiendo de sus intenciones, le niega con la cabeza. "No puedo decirte más, Stark. Son políticas del hospital." Se excusa con el joven. "Sí quieres tanto saber de él, pues háblale. Es alguien muy dulce y créeme que, si te ganas su confianza, no te arrepentirás." Le anima, palmeándole la espalda.

Hablan un poco más sobre temas triviales, pero Tony no está del todo concentrado. Natasha lo nota, después de todo, siempre ha sido muy observadora; toma los papeles que tiene en el escritorio y se despide el castaño con un perdón acompañado de un recordatorio a que se tome sus medicamentos.

Anthony se queda un rato más ahí, en la recepción del hospital, pensando en que se sentirá hablar con Steve. Pero una inusual cobardía se apodera de él. Nunca ha sido vergonzoso ni menos tímido, sin embargo, teme a cometer el ridículo frente al otro.

Decide que, de momento, no le dará más vuelta al asunto. 'Si se dan las cosas, pues bien.' Se conforta a sí mismo. Agarra el vaso que tiene al frente suyo y se manda de un sopetón las pastillas, sin agua. Éstas pasan por su esófago y le escuecen un poco ante lo grande que son, pero está tan acostumbrado a esa sensación, que no le toma mayor importancia.

Después de todo, estar internado durante un año y medio en un hospital, hace que algunas cosas se te vuelvan más fáciles.

.

.

Steve es un adolescente demasiado… Especial.

Ha estado tanto tiempo internado en los hospitales de Brooklyn, que su doctor a cargo decidió que ellos ya no podrían hacer más por él. Su tecnología y utensilios no son tan avanzados como quisieran y por esto, no pueden permitirle un gran avance a la salud del rubio. Así que le sugieren a la madre de Steve que se lo lleve a Manhattan porque quizá ahí podrían encontrar algo mejor, refiriéndose al área médica.

Sarah es una mujer que daría todo por su hijo. Después de que su esposo les abandonará por alguna razón que nunca supieron, se prometió a si misma que su hijo tendría lo mejor. Es una enfermera que, si bien no gana mucho, le sirve para darle unos pequeños gustos a su niño. Pero Steve nunca ha sido alguien de pedir muchas cosas, porque quizá sabe que su salud es lo que se lleva casi todo el dinero de la casa.

"Nos mudaremos a Manhattan." Recuerda que su mamá le dijo una noche que tuvo libre y lo fue a visitar. Steve la mira, preguntándole con la mirada el porqué de tan drástica decisión y ella lo observa con un amor tan infinito y maternal, que el rubio siente que podría mantenerse a salvo en esa mirada. Sin embargo, la realidad es otra y sabe que la vida es tan injusta, que no puede permitirse soñar con cosas imposibles. "No quiero perderte cariño. Desde que has estado aquí, no ha habido ningún avance con tu salud…" Escucha como se le quiebra la voz y recién se da cuenta que detrás de esa mirada de amor, está también el miedo y dolor. "Eres lo mejor que me ha dado está vida, Steve. Eres mi niño, la luz de mis ojos… Y aunque tenga que vender mi alma para tenerte con vida y a mi lado, lo haré."

.

.

A la semana siguiente de esa confesión, Steve tuvo que despedirse de toda su vida en Brooklyn.

Extrañara sin duda a sus dos grandes amigos, Peggy y Bucky, sin embargo, no puede permitirse a sí mismo que su madre lloré más por su culpa.

Así que, mientras viaja en la ambulancia que le llevara de interno a uno de los mejores hospitales en Manhattan, decide que ha tomado una buena decisión.

.

.

Si bien Tony estuvo cerca de una semana planeando el cómo hablar con Steve, nunca creyó que la oportunidad se daría de forma tan inesperada.

Ambos iban caminando por el sentido contrario, metidos en sus propios pensamientos que no se dan cuenta cuando chocan con el otro.

Steve lo mira con culpa y Tony siente que se le van los colores de la cara mientras que el alma se le escapa del cuerpo. El corazón le late más lento y se lo agarra disimuladamente temiendo a que le dé un paro cardiaco.

"Lo siento." Dice él, con su voz grave. "No me fije por donde iba."

Tony quiere decirle algo, pero nada le sale. Boquea un poco, casi como un pez y Steve se preocupa un poquito. Se quedan por unos segundos mirándose en medio del pasillo, y cuando el rubio le coloca una mano en el hombro, Tony decide que debe decir algo. _Necesita_ decir algo.

Carraspea para que su voz tome fuerza y no le salga tan debilucha. "Perdón, yo igual iba distraído." Se disculpa, y la palabra se le hace un poco humillante en la boca. No está acostumbrado a pedir perdón, pero algo le dice que ese bombón vale la pena.

Se siguen mirando por otros segundos y parecen estúpidos, pero no hacen nada para cambiarlo. Steve es quien toma la iniciativa y le hace un ademán con su mano, invitándolo a caminar un poco. Tony le asiente, sintiendo como el corazón le late un poco mejor y el calorcillo vuelve a hacer acto de presencia.

Y Natasha que iba caminando de casualidad por ahí, sonríe porque al fin se ataron los cabos sueltos.

.

.

Hace ya casi un mes que ambos comenzaron su extraña amistad.

Se juntan todas las tardes a la misma hora y siempre conversan cosas sin importancia. Se dan cuenta de que ambos no tienen ninguna cosa en común más que estar enfermos e internados en el mismo hospital.

.

.

Tony se entera de que Steve tiene fibrosis quística una tarde como cualquier otra.

Sabe que se ganó su confianza porque el rubio ya no está tan tenso como al principio y de vez en cuando suele soltar risas por sus comentarios inapropiados. Así que pensó que podría hacer esa pregunta, ya que es un poco más privada de las que usualmente se hacen.

Steve le contesta sin problemas, aunque Stark puede ver como su mirada se torna un poco más triste. Le cuenta un poco de Brooklyn y de sus amigos, de cuanto los extraña y de cómo era todo antes de que le detectaran la enfermedad. Le confiesa que extraña el cómo eran las cosas y Tony puede decir que es la primera vez, desde que se conocen, que están de acuerdo.

.

.

Pepper, la mejor amiga de Tony, le va a visitar una tarde en que Stark no pudo quedar con Steve por los exámenes de rutina.

Ambos han sido amigos desde que tienen uso de razón porque viven en el mismo barrio. Les toco el ser compañeros de curso desde muy pequeños así que siempre se les había visto juntos, pero todo cambio cuando Tony cayó enfermo.

Antes, en los primeros meses, Pepper venía todas las tardes a hacerle compañía, decirle las cosas que había hecho en el día y alguno que otro chisme. Tony siempre la escuchó y le aconsejo cuando comenzó a tener problemas amorosos.

Pero pasaron los meses y su amiga dejo de ir a verle.

Sus visitas se hicieron menos frecuentes y de pronto, el castaño se vio solo enfrentando sus problemas. Y eso, le entristeció más que nada en el mundo.

"No sabes lo estresante que está todo esto, Tony." Le cuenta Pepper mientras lee un libro sobre química. Está estudiando como nunca antes en su vida, porque los exámenes de admisión a la universidad están casi a la vuelta de la esquina y necesita estar preparada para ellos.

Tony, que está sentado en su cama comiéndose una manzana que le trajo Potts a modo de perdón por no visitarlo, la observa y nota que ya no es la jovencita de antaño; tiene la mirada más madura y el cabello naranjo, que ella solía atar en un medio moño, le ha crecido hasta la cintura por lo que ahora la coleta se ha vuelto en una alta.

"El profesor Hank ha estado insoportable con todo esto…" Comienza a quejarse y Stark, por alguna extraña razón, siente como su ánimo decae rápidamente.

Pepper no ha ido a visitarlo por cerca de un mes y medio, y ahora lo único que hace es hablarle del estrés que tiene.

Se siente demasiado estúpido por envidiarla por algo así, porque él quiere estar en su lugar. Quiere volver a estar estresado por las malditas pruebas y no porque el tratamiento no está avanzando como los médicos quieren. Anhela con estar metiéndose hamburguesas en vez de las pastillas que lo único que hacen es dañarle el hígado. Desea que tanto él como Steve estén afuera de ese maldito hospital y puedan disfrutar de su juventud como debería ser.

Su amiga se despide de él luego de estar casi toda la tarde contándole sobre su vida escolar. No se da cuenta de que Tony nunca le dijo algo y tampoco del extraño comportamiento que se apodero de su amigo.

Le dice que volverá dentro de poco, pero Tony sabe que es mentira. Virginia tiene que vivir y no tiene tiempo para un enfermo como él.

El ambiente se le hace un poco pesado y el aire comienza a faltarle.

Necesita distraerse, hablar con alguien. Pero ahora mismo no tiene a nadie.

De todos modos, nunca lo ha tenido.

.

.

Steve está cansadísimo a la tarde siguiente cuando se encuentra con Tony en los pasillos, pero aun así se da cuenta de que al castaño le pasa algo.

Tony tiene los ojos hinchados y un poco rojos, por lo que el rubio no tiene que ser demasiado inteligente para saber que estuvo llorando; quiere preguntarle qué le pasa, pero no sabe si el otro tiene la suficiente confianza en él para contarle.

Le invita a caminar y es obvio que irán hacia el patio del hospital porque cada vez que se juntan, terminan encaminándose para allá. Nunca saben la razón de ello, sin embargo, asumen que debe ser por la paz que da aquel sitio.

Están sentados en la misma banca de siempre, cuando Tony suspira y se le apoya en el hombro. Steve se sonroja y quiere reclamarle por la acción. No obstante, se queda callado al ver que al fin el castaño parece estar tranquilo, como si nada le pasara.

"¿Cómo se supone que debes actuar cuando te enteras de que todos avanzan, menos tú?" Pregunta, y Rogers no sabe que responder. Stark se le acurruca un poco más con los ojos cerrados y ambos se mantienen en esa posición durante unos minutos.

Las aves cantan, pero ninguno de los dos le prestan realmente su atención; Steve siente que el corazón, por extraño que parezca, se le quiere salir por la boca mientras que Tony solo quiere apoyarse en aquellos brazos que le hacen creer que todo estará bien, que él no se está muriendo y que sus amigos no lo están olvidando.

Cuando Steve le pasa el brazo por los hombros para apretarle contra su pecho, Stark siente que las lágrimas quieren hacer aparición. Las contiene lo que más puede porque no quiere que el otro lo vea en un estado tan deplorable, lográndolo con un rotundo éxito.

Y aquella tarde, fue la primera de muchas otras en la que realmente ambos comprendieron que no necesitaban a nadie más para ser felices.

.

.

Bucky y Peggy llegan a la una de la tarde cuando las visitas al hospital recién comenzaban.

Tony, que caminaba con Steve por los pasillos como usualmente lo hacían, queda en el olvido cuando el rubio ve a sus dos grandes amigos.

Se saludan de una forma tan animada que Stark se incómoda un poco, sobre todo por la sonrisa que le dedica Steve a la única mujer que está ahí. Rogers se los presenta y Tony, como un buen caballero, les corresponde el saludo, aunque con cierto tono de rencor que pasa desapercibido para los dos extraños menos para el de ojos color cielo.

Steve le quiere preguntar qué pasa, pero se olvida de ello cuando Bucky le empieza a contar sobre el equipo de futbol de la escuela y Peggy de los exámenes que se ha perdido. Ambos le dicen que le han extrañado demasiado y la chica es la que se toma la confianza de darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla, en señal de aprecio.

Tony mira la escena, sintiendo como se le aprieta el pecho. Desvía la vista con cierta angustia y cuando la castaña se separa del rubio, decide que no está bien con todo _eso._

"Steve," le llama y el otro le mira. "el doctor Banner me dijo que tenía que hacerme unos exámenes, eran más tarde, pero creo que puede hacérmelos ahora." Rogers va a replicarle de que se quede un momento más, a compartir. Sin embargo, Tony no lo deja hablar. "Quédate con ellos, rubiales, después de todo, hace mucho que no se ven." Se despide de los otros dos de manera rápida antes de casi irse corriendo por los pasillos.

Steve lo ve marcharse con la mirada confundida, pero sus amigos vuelven a distraerle y decide que ya hablara con el otro sobre lo que paso.

.

.

Sus amigos se marcharon después de estar casi toda la tarde acompañándole. Le prometen que irán a verle pronto y Steve les cree, porque ellos son de Brooklyn y el dinero no es tan abundante como en otras partes. Así que en medio de abrazos por parte de Bucky y besos de Peggy, los ve alejarse por la puerta principal del hospital.

No volvió a ver a Tony en todo el resto de la tarde y él asume que a lo mejor fue a causa de los exámenes que le hicieron, como Stark le había dicho.

Por eso, cuando está acostado en su cama repasando las cosas de las que hablo con sus amigos y soltando risas por las peleas que tenían de vez en vez, se sorprende al ver que el castaño abre la puerta de su habitación y la cierra tras de él, dejando todo a oscuras.

"¡Tony!" Le dice, levantándose. "No debes estar aquí, sabes que está prohibido. Si Natasha te ve…"

"Lo sé." Le corta con una voz extraña.

Steve se le acerca un poco preocupado, porque en los tres meses de que se han conocido, nunca ha escuchado aquel tono de voz en Tony. Quizá le fue mal en los exámenes y no quiere pensar en lo que pasaría si así fuera; Stark se le ha impregnado tanto en su rutina que no se ve en un mundo donde no estén juntos.

Le coloca una mano en el hombro, para llamar su atención. Tony tiembla bajo el contacto y Steve siente como se le paraliza el corazón.

"Tony que- "Pero no logra terminar su pregunta porque unos labios le cortan las palabras y el sabor de una boca desconocida se apodera de la suya.

Tony le besa, expresándole todos los sentimientos que se guarda desde que conoció a Steve. Le besa, porque piensa que así le demostrará lo que no puede con las palabras; lo besa, porque recién esa tarde se dio cuenta de que tener a Steve a su lado es tan efímero que en cualquier minuto alguien se lo puede rebatar y apartarlo de su lado. Y no quiere estar arrepintiéndose toda su vida por algo que no hizo a su debido momento.

El contacto dura por unos segundos tan largos, que ambos no saben si fueron minutos o horas los que pasaron. No saben si los latidos que escuchan son de su propio corazón o del contrario, pero en caso de ser los suyos, esperan que el otro no lo descubra.

Tony se separa, y la penumbra de la habitación no le permite ver la reacción que tiene su amigo. Agradece por ello, porque no se siente capaz de ver el rechazo. Asume que Steve no le quiere ver más, porque no le dice nada después de besarle y, sobre todo, por la nula respuesta que tuvo.

Está dispuesto a disculparse y marcharse, pero se queda quieto cuando siente unas manos recorrer su cuerpo, empezando en su estómago y ascendiendo hasta posarse en sus mejillas. Steve se las toma con tanta delicadeza, que Stark asegura que se podría derretir ahí mismo.

No necesitaron palabras para poder expresarse, porque de eso se encargaron los besos que se dieron durante toda la noche.

.

.

Natasha los mira con ojos analíticos cuando los descubre en la habitación del rubio.

Juntos.

En la misma cama.

Steve se sonroja ante su mirada, pero no deja de abrazar a Tony para que no se caiga del lecho. El suyo es de una plaza solamente porque él no tiene tanto dinero como Stark y, sobre todo, porque nunca creyó que alguien dormiría alguna vez allí.

"Más les vale que no hayan hecho cochinadas ahí, porque solo me pagan por cuidarles, no para limpiar sus arrebatos hormonales." Les advierte la enfermera, entre enojada y entretenida por la situación.

Ambos sueltan una carcajada por el comentario, a pesar de que el sonrojo les pinta con más fuerza el rostro. Su risa suena tan natural, que Natasha está feliz por ellos.

Porque al fin el amor inundaría aquellos tristes pasillos.

.

.

Una tarde, luego de que comenzaran con su relación, Steve le pregunta sobre su familia a Tony. No lo quiso incomodar ni tampoco ponerle triste, pero es que realmente no podía con la curiosidad y quizá pensó que aquello podría establecer un poco más de confianza entre ambos.

Se equivocó.

"No están conmigo." Responde Stark, con la voz demasiado ruda y cortante para su propio gusto. Carraspea cuando ve que el rubio se pone tenso. "No me gustaría hablar de ello, rubiales… No es algo que me alegra ni tampoco algo que me quite el sueño en las noches, pero..." Intenta explicarse sin demasiado éxito.

"Está bien, te entiendo." Le dice Steve con la duda en la cabeza. Tony se le apoya en el hombro, y le toma la mano.

"Te lo contaré, Steve. Te lo prometo." Susurra, cerrando los ojos y relajándose inmediatamente.

El rubio, mientras rodea al chiquillo con sus brazos, comprende que Tony tiene sus propios secretos y que, con el debido tiempo, se los contará por más dolorosos que sean.

.

.

Sarah Rogers se queda en una pieza al momento de entrar a la habitación de su hijo.

En ella encuentra a su pequeño retoño besando de manera poco pudorosa a un muchacho castaño, que se encuentra encima de él. Ambos, si bien están con sus camisetas, se nota que estuvieron a punto de lanzarlas al suelo a causa del estorbo que ocasionaban.

Hay un momento de silencio en que los presentes sienten como el color se les va de la cara. La mujer es la primera en reaccionar y se mete dentro de la pieza. Tony se desmonta de Steve como si le quemara y el rubio solo siente el calor inundar sus mejillas.

"Dime que todavía no han pasado a más, y si lo han hecho, que se han cuidado." Dice ella tapándose la cara.

"¡Mamá!" Grita Steve.

Y Anthony lo único que quiere es que se lo trague la tierra.

.

.

Después de la charla más vergonzosa para ambos adolescentes sobre ETS, respeto y sexo, vinieron las presentaciones.

Si bien Tony creyó que la mamá de Steve le iba a odiar por encontrarlos de esa manera, se llevó una grata sorpresa al ver que la mujer se lo tomo de una manera muy divertida.

"Todos fuimos adolescentes acalorados." Les dice, restándole importancia, y el castaño le sonríe, porque sabe que sus palabras están lejos de la verdadera razón; sobre todo cuando la conversación para conocerse gana impulso.

Sarah no quiere acomplejarle más la vida a su hijo, y aunque en sus ojos se ve el temor a que se dañe, prefiere que no sea a causa suya.

Pasan la tarde hablando de cosas que les sacan risas y de vez en cuando, momentos de nostalgia a causa de las preguntas más personales. La hora de visita se pasa demasiado rápida y la señora Rogers se despide de ambos en medio de unas últimas advertencias que logran cohibirlos un poco más.

Al despedirse de Tony se demora más de lo que esperaban. Lo abraza fuerte contra su pecho, en una señal de que, si lastima a Steve, se las verá con ella. Stark le besa la mejilla en respuesta, y cuando se separan, la mujer le susurra algo que le cala los huesos, le deja sin aliento y por sobre todas las cosas, le hace sentir mal.

"Cuida a mi Bebé, Tony, que sin él me muero."

.

.

Tony y Steve están juntos cuando sucede lo que no querían.

A Tony le duele el pecho desde que se despertó en su habitación, sin embargo, no le toma mucha importancia porque es algo que suele pasarle de manera muy seguida.

Se arregla un poco antes de que aparezca Natasha con el desayuno y le obligue a comérselo todo. Entre medio de reclamos y alegatos, Stark le pregunta por el rubio, y ella le contesta de que el otro ya estaba listo, esperándole en el pasillo de siempre.

Con su sonrisa de siempre, se marcha de la habitación después de que la pelirroja le reprendiera por ser tan desordenado.

Como siempre, se encuentra con Steve y se van hacia la banca del patio, en donde pasan casi toda la mañana hablando de las típicas cosas.

Steve nota que de vez en cuando su pareja se agarra el pecho y tose, como si le faltara el aire.

"¿Estás bien?" Le pregunta luego de que Tony tosiera por quinta vez consecutiva. Éste le asiente, pero la voz no le sale porque la tos se vuelve un poco más compulsiva.

"Si es que sólo… Se me seca la garganta." Se excusa y se levanta de la banca para poder respirar mejor.

No sabe por qué, pero un mareo repentino le azota el cuerpo y siente como su vista se nubla de pequeños puntitos negros.

"Steve…" Susurra antes de que todo le dé vueltas y unos brazos le rodeen.

De pronto, lo único que escucha es la voz del rubio gritando por ayuda.

.

.

Tony despierta en su cama y siente como su pecho se le comprime. Quiere llevarse la mano derecha hacia su corazón, pero algo se lo impide.

"Shhh…" Le calma Steve a la par que aprieta un botón. "Tranquilo, ya estás bien." Susurra, acariciándole los cabellos. Le besa la coronilla de la cabeza antes de que Natasha entre apurada, acompañada de Bruce. Ambos observan a los adolescentes y se sienten mal por ellos, porque a pesar de todo lo que se esfuercen, su juventud no es ni será normal.

"Anthony." Le llama Bruce cortando el ambiente. El aludido le mira instantáneamente, y al ver la mirada de su médico a cargo, sabe que todo está mal.

"Anthony, tu corazón…" Comienza, y el castaño siente como Steve le aprieta la mano, temeroso de lo que puedan decirles. Le devuelve el gesto, y la intravenosa se le hace un poco incómoda, pero eso no le importa. "Has tenido una nueva recaída," Le informa, y Stark le asiente, en una señal de que le escucha. "Tememos a que un paro cardiaco sea lo siguiente en la lista y no estamos seguros de que puedas volver a reponerte después de esto. Tu corazón no está en las mejores condiciones y…"

"Dilo de una vez, Bruce. No te vayas por las ramas."

"Tony, necesitas un trasplante."

.

.

Pasan los meses, y el alma de Steve cuelga de un hilo.

Cada vez, tacha y tacha los días en el calendario en que no aparece un donante. A Tony le suben las dosis de los medicamentos a modo de precaución, porque temen a que vuelva a tener una recaída. Eso lo molesta demasiado y no le da vergüenza el ocultarlo. Sin embargo, suele dañar demasiado con sus comentarios.

"Preferiría morirme antes de que seguir tomando estas cosas." Dice una de las tantas veces en que Natasha le extiende las pastillas con agua.

Steve sabe que lo dice en broma, pero no puede evitar mirarle con un dolor tan profundo. "No digas eso." Le reprende como todas las otras veces, intentando que la voz no se le quiebre.

Tony lo mira, y le lanza un beso. Le pide que se siente a su lado y el rubio así lo hace. Se abrazan en la cama y se dan de vez en cuando besos que logran calmar sus ganas de llorar.

"Ya mejoraré, solcito. Sólo es cuestión de tiempo." Promete el castaño, con una sonrisa que lo deslumbra.

.

.

"Tenemos un donante." Informa Bruce luego de entrar casi corriendo a la habitación.

Tony está solo.

Steve se fue al comedor en busca de alguna cosa para ambos y no ha vuelto. Y eso es algo que Stark agradece por sobre todas las cosas.

"Tenemos la cirugía en un par de horas." Jadea el médico y se sienta en una de las sillas. "Tony, ante que todo, debo decirte que la operación es muy riesgosa… Y no podemos asegurar de que…"

"Sí, lo sé." Le corta. "Sólo háganlo y sáquenme ésta cosa inútil."

"Tony…"

"Sólo háganlo Bruce." Le pide y Steve entra a la habitación.

Sonríe como siempre, contándole al rubio sobre lo que recién le informaron. El otro bota las bebidas que tenía en las manos y se le acerca para abrazarle efusivamente, llenándole de besos.

"En un par de horas me voy a pabellón." Le cuenta.

"Pues aquí te espero." Promete Rogers.

.

.

Steve está ansioso esperando a que Tony salga de la cirugía.

Después de todos los exámenes de rutina para ver que Stark es un buen postulante para el trasplante, lo meten al pabellón bajo la promesa de que todo saldrá bien.

Natasha lo va a buscar cuando dan las dos de la madrugada. Su turno está casi terminando y le pide que se vaya a su habitación. El rubio le niega con la cabeza.

"Le prometí que lo esperaría hasta que saliera." Le contesta. La pelirroja suspira, y se sienta a su lado.

"¿Cuánto lleva adentro?"

"Como unas doce horas… Creo."

"¿Y te vas a quedar aquí hasta que salga?"

"Sí." Afirma el muchacho.

Natasha niega con la cabeza, y le pide que por favor, en cuanto salga el castaño, se vaya a dormir.

Steve se lo promete, y se queda como una estatua afuera del pabellón.

Un hombre nunca rompe su promesa, y menos a su chico.

.

.

Bruce sale con el cansancio impregnado en el rostro, pero también lo hace una deslumbrarte sonrisa. Busca al rubio para informarle sobre el estado de su paciente y no tiene que buscarle mucho, porque el joven está sentado un poco más allá. Le llama, y Steve se le acerca apresurado, con el corazón en la mano.

"Todo salió bien, Steve. Tuvimos contra tiempos, sin embargo, Tony fue fuerte y resistió. Lo llevaremos a cuidados intensivos para tenerlo en observación y que no vaya a rechazar el corazón."

Rogers le asiente, con la paz inundándole.

Tony al fin está bien.

.

.

"Hola, dormilón."

Stark abre lentamente los ojos, y la imagen de Steve sonriente le da la bienvenida.

Le duele el tórax, pero se lo guarda para sí mismo.

Porque eso significa que está vivo y que todo salió bien.

.

.

Pasan las horas, y el cuerpo del castaño parece aceptar el órgano de manera muy favorable.

"Te trasladaremos a tu habitación mañana." Le informa Bruce después de tomarle los latidos.

"Que bien, porque siento que la presión inunda aquí."

Steve, que estaba a su lado se ríe por sus ocurrencias.

.

.

"¿Dónde está Steve?" Le pregunta Stark a Natasha después de dos semanas de la cirugía.

El rubio suele ir a verle todos los días a primera hora de la mañana y se va cuando el sol ya se esconde. Pero hoy se demora más de lo usual.

"Se me había olvidado. Steve dijo que tenía algunos exámenes que hacerse, así que posiblemente no va a aparecer en todo el día."

"¿Tanto tiempo?"

"Sí, parecen que los de hoy son de suma importancia."

"Ah, ya veo."

Natasha le revuelve el pelo, y el muchacho se queja. Extraña a Steve, pero sabe que su salud está primero que todas las cosas.

.

.

Steve no aparece al día siguiente, ni al siguiente.

Tony le pregunta a Natasha la razón, pero la femenina le mira con dolor antes de cambiar el tema o simplemente marcharse, dejándole con la duda plasmada en la mente.

Tiene un mal presentimiento, pero su corazón se niega a creer que sea verdad.

.

.

"¡Tony!" Le reprime la enfermera siguiéndole. "¡No puedes levantarte de la cama! ¡Tony!"

El castaño sigue corriendo como puede y no le importa nada.

A Steve hace una semana que no le ve ni el pelo, y eso es una mala señal.

Y lo comprueba cuando entra a la habitación de su pareja y ve que ya no hay nada.

"Natasha…" Susurra con un hilo de voz, mirando a la mujer. "Natasha, ¿Dónde está Steve?"

La pelirroja se queda quieta, sintiendo como los ojos se le inundan de lágrimas.

.

.

Tony se entera que Steve tuvo una recaída y que murió dos días después de eso.

El pulmón le fallo, y suponen que fue durante la noche cuando empezó con un ataque asmático que no le permitió seguir respirando.

Steve murió de la forma más desesperante que puede haber. Quizá intento gritar por ayuda, pero nadie lo escucho. Quizá llamaba a Tony entre jadeos, pero el castaño no le escucho.

"Quizá pidió un último beso." Dice Tony con la voz quebrada, abrazado a Natasha. "Quizá quería verme, y yo no estuve ahí para él."

.

A Stark le duele el pecho.

Pero no es el mismo dolor que tenía cuando le daban recaídas, sino que éste es más profundo.

De más adentro, y más doloroso. Mucho más de los que sintió alguna vez.

"Steve…" Susurra en su cama, con el llanto haciéndole compañía.

.

.

Pasan los meses y a Tony le dan el alta.

Pepper aparece luego de meses de ausencia. Está contenta de ver a su amigo mejor, pero éste no comparte la opinión.

"Ton-."

"No quiero volver a verte en mi vida."

.

.

"Mi familia murió en un accidente automovilístico. Yo iba ahí, con ellos, pero solo resulte con heridas leves porque mi madre intento protegerme. Howard, mi padre, murió en el lugar antes de que llegara la ambulancia. Mamá estuvo una semana internada en el hospital antes de irse a causa de un paro cardiaco. Chocamos por culpa de Howard, porque esa noche iba con unas copas de más en el cuerpo. Jarvis es quien me cuidaba; él falleció unos pocos meses después de que yo cayera internado… Él era como un padre, a pesar de ser mi mayordomo. Me crio y cuido más que mis propios padres y detesto tanto no haberle dicho cuanto lo quería. Él estaba demasiado viejo y dicen que se murió mientras dormía, aunque no estoy seguro de ello. Pepper, es mi mejor amiga. No, te estoy mintiendo, era mi mejor amiga y estábamos juntos desde que tengo memoria. Me duele alejarme de ella, pero ¿cómo puedes ser amigo de alguien que no te demuestra cariño? Sé que ahora mismo me regañarías por ser tan inmaduro y reaccionar así, pero Steve… No sabes lo difícil que es estar aquí."

Tony mira la tumba frente él con un dolor que aún no desaparece ni lo hará por un largo tiempo.

En cuanto le dieron el alta fue a su mansión luego de años de ausencia, y allí solo el silencio le dio la bienvenida. Luego de ver que todo estaba en orden, se dispuso a ir en busca de Sarah, y se enteró que la mujer se marchó a Brooklyn porque ya no había nada que le atara a Manhattan, más que un recuerdo doloroso.

Stark no lo dudo y a pesar de que el doctor le dijera que no se presionara ni tensara mucho, pidió un taxi y se marchó a Brooklyn.

Encontrar a la madre de su pareja no fue fácil, pero tampoco imposible. Recorrió cada hospital hasta que dio con ella. La señora Rogers al verle, solo atino a abrazarle, y llorar contra su pecho.

"Steve murió, Tony… No estuve ahí para él, mi niñito…" Solloza Sarah. Tony la aprieta más fuerte contra él, sintiendo como las lágrimas también corren por sus mejillas, pero no le dice nada.

Porque ambos se sienten igual y sabe que a pesar de todo lo que él le diga, nada la podrá hacerse sentir mejor.

Conversan un rato, aunque el ambiente es nostálgico y doloroso. Sarah le cuenta en el cementerio en que está Steve y le da vagas instrucciones de cómo llegar allí. Stark le agradece y se despide de forma rápida para poder irse antes de que cierren el camposanto. Ella le susurra unas cuantas palabras de agradecimiento por algo que él no comprende y prometen volver a verse alguna vez. Sin embargo, saben que esa promesa nunca se cumplirá.

Tony llega cuando el atardecer está haciendo presencia. Los poquitos rayos que quedan, le dan de lleno en la cara, calentándosela. Se las ingenia para dar con Steve y al hacerlo, se pone a contarle las cosas que no hizo cuando el otro estaba vivo.

"Te prometí que te lo contaría ¿recuerdas? Pues bien, aquí me tienes." Dice a la nada. Se sienta en el pasto, y poco le importa que el pantalón se le ensucie. "Lamento no habértelo dicho antes, pero es que a pesar de que te dije que esto no me importaba, pues si lo hacía. Me duele el pensar de que todo lo que amo se me va Steve, ya sea porque lo alejo o porque me los arrebatan; y realmente quería que contigo fuera diferente. Sé que no teníamos mucha esperanza, o sea, ¿qué puede salir de bueno de dos muchachos enfermos que se enamoran en un hospital? No hay nada a su favor, pero tenía la ligera esperanza de que lo pudiéramos lograr. Sin embargo, aquí estamos."

Un pequeño viento le revuelve los cabellos y aquello le relaja.

Aún tiene los ojos rojos y un poco nublosos, y aunque se dice que no llorará, se sorprende así mismo cuando las lágrimas salen.

"Te amo, rubiales, te amo como no tienes idea." Confiesa. "Siento no habértelo dicho, pero es algo que sentí desde la primera vez que te vi en ese pasillo de hospital. Te amo desde que me metí a tu habitación y te bese con el miedo en los labios, y por supuesto, te amo mucho más a pesar del dolor que tengo al no tenerte conmigo."

"Señor," Le llama el celador. "lamento interrumpirle, pero ya vamos a cerrar."

"Está bien, ya salgo." Se seca el agua de las mejillas como puede, y el hombre se marcha, para dejarle un tiempo a solas. Tony internamente se lo agradece.

Se levanta del suelo, limpiándose los pantalones para sacarse la tierra que aun pueda estar pegada. Suspira y mira por última vez la sepultura antes de susurrar unas palabras que recordará por siempre.

"Hasta que nos volvamos a ver, Steve Rogers."


End file.
